


The Book Launch

by frillions



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillions/pseuds/frillions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick's book launch goes particularly well, and the events of the journey home only make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Launch

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wanted to write because of a wonderful anon message on my tumblr which you can read [here](http://www.drchiltonsdick.tumblr.com/post/129092960801). Anon, whoever you are, this is for you and 100% inspired by your delightful ask!

Frederick been incredibly nervous since the moment he woke up this morning, and when you parted to leave for work, you left him worrying over his opening book launch speech at his desk. You had helped him write it and plan for the interview, although he somehow managed to turn most of your suggestions into 'his own original ideas' which he then expected you to congratulate him on. Knowing him so well, you let that slide given how nervous he was about the whole thing. You figured he needed the arrogance he usually displays in order to gain the confidence necessary to actually get up there deliver the speech.

By the time late afternoon rolled around and you arrived back at his place ready to go in a classy fitted dress to match his tie, he was a mess 

'I have not finished my hair!' He shouted dramatically as he opened the door to you before scurrying off with three ties in his hands.

You rolled your eyes and followed him in. 'I thought you already picked your outfit?’ _What use was me picking a dress to match your outfit_ you thought, but didn’t broach it. He clearly had enough to be stressed about.

He had ordered a brand new wool suit, complete with a midnight blue silk tie and new white shirt, but was now apparently having a last minute crisis about his choices. He didn't answer you and by the time you caught up with him and entered his wardrobe he had settled back to his original choice.

'Very handsome,' you told him - truthfully - with a kiss on the cheek. You always kiss his right cheek since he was shot in his left as he lacks feeling on that side, and you don’t want to surprise him where he can’t see you properly.

He pulled a face at that comment, one that said _I am not sure I agree with you but I do not want to admit it_. 

’Can we go over my speech now?’ He was impatient.

You knew that although he was anxious about the launch, his current concern was how he sounded when he spoke the words he (and you) had chosen. His speech therapy had gone uncommonly well, and he had recovered fast, for someone with such an injury. He now sounded almost the same as he did before with one or two exceptions which he was still working hard on. He didn't want anyone there to have any reason to call him weak - and really after all he had gone through you understood why.

He read it through with feigned confidence (and slight blush to his cheeks because there was only you in the room) and in honesty sounded perfect. He pulled the face again when you told him that, but a comforting kiss on the lips pulled him right out of his thoughts and brought his focus onto you 

'You - you look delightful,' he said when you broke apart as he looked you up and down appreciatively. He hadn't taken the time to notice until now.

'Thank you, I rather agree! Let's go.’ You smoothed his hair down, taking time to appreciate it in all if soft, thick glory. This was something he was only recently happy with you doing - before now the only person allowed to touch his hair was him (unless it was during sex, but generally he never argues about anything you want to do when it comes to sex, so after explaining to him how sensual you find his hair he lets you touch it all you want) 

Even though you knew he was always out to impress, you couldn't help but actually feel impressed. Firstly at the grand venue, and then at the numbers of people who showed up (among the journalists, Freddie Lounds was of course the first to arrive, camera in hand - something Frederick had warned you would happen with a distasteful expression that you suppressed a giggle at. But she really did look rather fabulous and you made a mental note to ask her where she got her jacket from).

Of course he had consulted you every step of the way when choosing things for the launch, but now you were seeing it with your own eyes it really was quite something.

The theme was, of course, ‘Hannibal’ and intended to be tongue in cheek (you also thought Frederick was taking his chance to be seen as equally as impressive as Dr Lecter). Everything was grand and sweeping, and Frederick had described various dishes to a chef he selected, who then recreated the strange things requested of him. The small buffet was made up of food that Frederick had remembered from some of Hannibal's events - only these items were definitely not made from people. You saw the creepy looking claw that looked like a skeleton arm sticking up from it's grave that Frederick had brought up so many times since you had known him. You picked one up to convince yourself this legend was actually in front of you and Frederick caught your eye in the distance - raising an amused eyebrow as if to say _I told you it existed_. You laughed to yourself and placed it back on it's platter deciding, like Frederick did on that occasion, you would not be eating the food  

There were large posters of his book cover alongside posters of his photograph from the dust-jacket. You couldn't help but swoon a little - he really did look gorgeous and you were so glad to be here with him. Despite his many flaws he always ends up proving that his heart really is in the right place. To you anyway.

It was time for Frederick to officially open the launch with his speech, so you pushed your way forward to make sure he could see you clearly if he needed to. He stood up with his notes in front of him, looking rather majestic (and you knew he was mentally telling himself how great he is, having all these people here just for him).

He talked about his experience with Hannibal briefly - and not going into too much detail, but including an anecdote or two - and finished by reading a short excerpt from the book itself. It was a very short speech, but he spoke perfectly once again and you could see his eyes light up when his guests applauded. He looked across to you and gave a small smile, wanting to share the experience of what he was currently feeling with you. After all, as you always joked with him (or rather at him), he loves no one more than he loves himself and when others show him appreciation it only fuels this. What you didn't get from it however, was that he was mentally thanking you for being so supportive.

Next was the main point of the event - the interview with the author, the part he was looking forward to the most as it gave him a chance to talk about himself and show off for thirty minutes. Which is exactly what happened. You could see his ego inflating by the second as the audience responded with laughs and gasps and wide eyes - he had them hooked and he was loving it, as were you. This is just what he needed, really. He ended by announcing when and where a signing would be taking place, and that was that.

As the guests applauded once more, he came straight over to you, kissing you excitedly on the lips and grasping your hand tightly in his, smiling for the few journalists who had cameras and looking around to see who had stayed after his interview and who was trying the food, which had been a big talking point among the guests. You also noted that not a negative word had been said about Frederick or his book, that you had heard at least. You were truly happy for him and it couldn’t have gone any better 

'Shall we get out of here?' He sounded eager.

'Whatever you say, good looking!'

He smirked, a tiny smile that  appeared at one side of his mouth. An expression you had seen countless times when complimenting him.

'I saw you staring at my photograph,' he said, still smirking. 'Perhaps I should get one printed for you to keep.’ He sounded sarcastic, but also smug at your appreciation of him.

'Why would I need that when I have the real thing right here?’ You squeezed him around the waist which made him jump a little, breath out with a little whimper, and finally drag you off saying quick goodbyes to those he really wanted to impress. You went with it.

He convinced his security guards that he would be fine to drive home with you for company - they had followed him here and were supposed to follow him home. They of course, didn’t listen and got into their cars behind you ready to keep a safe distance 

When you got to his car, he held your door open as usual before walking around to the driver's side. Once he was seated, he took a deep breath and turned to you, grabbing you by the arms and pulling you toward him for a desperate yet tender kiss. The shock of him jumping on you faded quickly as your lips met and his tongue playfully flicked at yours.

He broke the kiss as suddenly as he began it, very well aware that he was still parked right outside the venue where there were people leaving, people smoking outside, and people on their evening stroll just happening to pass by. Not to mention his guards probably looking into the car to make sure he was safe. His breathing was heavy and he let out a whine at having to stop

You rested a hand on his arm. 'The sooner we get home, Fred, the sooner we can continue,' you reminded him softly. You know how frustrated he can get, but this isn't something you joke about because you don't want to put him off. Plus you immensely enjoy the amount of attention he gives you when he gets like this, and how desperate he gets.

He began the drive home, guards waiting a while behind to appear as if they were following his orders to not follow you. His breathing slowed and the tightness in his trousers subsided. Temporarily.

Your hand was slowly making its way up his leg, stopping occasionally to massage circles and squeeze him before continuing. His little whimpers and hitched breaths soon began again as he forced himself to concentrate on the road.

‘This is not safe,’ he attempted to warn you but he was cut off as your hand finally grazed his cock and he let out a very high pitched moan. ‘That feels so good-’

You unzipped his trousers and freed his cock into the cold air.

‘What are you- you can not- what if someone sees?’

‘Oh, calm down Frederick I’ll cover you up.’ You bent across and under his arm to lick at him, flicking your tongue across the tip and sloppily kissing, open mouthed.

‘Don’t stop,’ he managed between _Ah_ ’s and _Oh_ ’s. ‘Oh god-’

He was so loud and vocal, his sounds of appreciation rang through you and settled right between your legs. You hummed in appreciation, vibrating around him, which in turn set him off moaning again.

You noticed his body suddenly stiffen and he was unusually silent, so you looked up to see what was going on, but he pushed your head back down and under his open coat.

‘We are at the lights!’ He said it clearly, but under his breath like there was someone he didn’t want hearing him.

‘So?!’ Your muffled cry alerted him to your current uncomfortable position and he let his grip on your hair loosen.

‘There is a car NEXT to us!’

You twisted to get a glimpse of him looking very serious and facing forward, speaking to you from the side of his mouth, in an attempt to look ‘normal’ _nothing to see here_ was the vibe he was giving off and it couldn’t be more obvious.

‘Oh my god. Oh my GOD.’ He was mumbling, clearly panicking, and a sheen of sweat was starting to coat his brow.

‘Frederick calm down. I’ll stay here, they will not see.’ With that you licked him slowly, firmly from base to tip, making him shout out loud and slam his hand onto the steering wheel.

‘That is it, I’m pulling over!’

The lights changed and he drove to find a deserted side street. One came up on the left and he breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled up in the dark, finally allowing you to straighten your back and sit up again 

He proceeded to recline his seat as far back as it would tilt, making enough room to pull you on top of him and bring you down to nibble at your neck between scalds. ‘That was very naughty. Just what am I going to do about that?’

You hummed at the feeling of his mouth, just in the right place on your pulse. He removed your coat quickly - and sightly awkwardly in the small space - and hitched the skirt of your dress up above your hips as you straddled him.

He was pleasantly surprised to find you wearing no underwear, and already slick. He took one last glance around to make sure there really was no one down this alleyway before sliding his fingers through your glistening folds.

‘Ohh god,’ he said again but this time with a more appreciative tone, rather than panic, ‘You are so wet.’ He bit his lip as he slid a finger inside, relishing in the feeling of you on his hand. Each time you made a sound he made one back. His other hand under your dress explored your skin and his eyes were on you, watching you roll your hips as he slipped in another finger and pressed his thumb against your clit, rubbing firm circles. 

Your movements and moans were driving him crazy, but he didn’t need anything yet. He just wanted to watch you come undone above him.

His other hand was now massaging your breast, his forefinger and thumb pinching at your nipple. The pressure was building inside you, and you couldn’t take much more. You held his large hand between your legs in place and there your head back as you rode out your orgasm on his thick fingers as he watched in awe. As soon as your body stopped convulsing in pleasure and your hips stopped rocking against his thumb, he pulled you down, wrapping his arms tight around you and kissing you everywhere he could manage.

‘That - was so - hot - you are - perfect - beautiful - like that -’ he praised you in-between kisses before guiding you onto his still hard and now aching cock. The noise he made as he entered you was indescribable and sparked a feeling down there for you once more.

‘You feel so good,’ his hands were now gripping tight onto your hips, controlling your movements.

Meanwhile, your hands reached up to glide through his hair, pulling at it only slightly each time he thrust up into you.

You began whispering his name between moans, something you know he loves hearing but isn’t difficult for you to vocalise when he’s like this. Each time you say it, his grip becomes tighter and finally he lets go of one of your hips to rub at your clit once more; he loves watching you come as he comes, so you know he’s getting close. You decide to encourage him a little.

‘You’re so handsome, Fred- ah- and you’re gonna be a best selling author- oh- Frederick!’ You cried out his name as your second orgasm approaches, his fingers furiously massaging your sensitive nub. But he’s way ahead of you - coming hard as soon as you made the best selling author comment. The fact that you think that about him was all he needed to push him over the edge. He forces his eyes to stay open and reaches up with his free hand to hold your face still by the jaw and study your face as you let go - and as his mouth drops open in sheer pleasure.

His head drops back onto the headrest and he pulls you up to rest on top of him. Your breathing begins to slow as he plays with and strokes your hair, giving little kisses to your forehead every now and then.

‘Well. That was new,’ he commented.

‘Hmm.’ You were about ready to drop off to sleep right there.

‘Thank you. For all your support. I could not have executed tonight without you. I probably would not have turned up at all.’

You knew it took a lot for him to admit that. ‘I knew you could do it. You’re brave. You just need to see that in yourself. 

‘Did you mean it?’ He asked this with a slight hesitation.

‘Did I mean what?’ You sleepily replied.

‘I will be a best selling author?’

‘Did you see how well this evening went, Fred? Your book - and you - you’re going to be huge.’

A large smile emerged across his face. ‘I love you.’

You smiled at how he arrived at that gesture; all about him and his success. And it was, but underneath that he was also saying _Not without you_.

‘What do you say we manage the whole drive home this time and take a bath together?’

‘I say that sounds like a wonderful idea.’ You carefully climb off him and pull your dress down to a respectable length for the outside world, settling back in your seat. ‘And I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I captured Frederick's self-obsessed side as well as his ability to actually care. Equally I wanted the reader to be understanding of his flaws because let's face it, he has a lot and you would have to be able to deal with them to realistically stay with him! Comments welcome, as always.


End file.
